Patent Literature 1 discloses a humidifying and dehumidifying device that is a device humidifying or dehumidifying a vehicle compartment with water included in an inside air inside the vehicle compartment and without water supplied thereto. In the humidifying, an adsorbent adsorbs water included in the inside air, and a humidified air, which is humidified using the adsorbed water, is supplied to a passenger. In the dehumidifying, a dehumidified air, which is dehumidified by the adsorbent adsorbing the water, is used for defogging a window.